Sunset Dusk
by tkygrl14
Summary: This is my firt fanfic.Jade who is a vampire goes on a tour in the volturi castle and has actually no choice but to join them.Also she bickers with Alec all the time but everything changes when they actually talk to eachother. Alec/OC
1. Volterra

**A/N: EVERYTHING IS OWNED BY STEPHANIE MEYER EXCEPT FOR MY CHARACTER JADE**

The sun was beating down on my skin thankfully I couldn't sparkle like other vampires. Volterra was very crowded today, everyone dressed in red and I'm pretty much the only one wearing blue. My name is Jade and I'm a vampire. But I'm not like other vampires at all. From my eye color to my transformation everything isn't similar to other vampire characteristics.

My eyes are ice blue, very unusual but it helps me blend in with humans. I have black long hair that stops at my middle back, tanned skin, medium height, and- what others say- unbelievably beautiful, I doubt it.

I walked to a fountain and sat down bored as hell. "Excuse me," A voice said which came from the person in front of me. I looked up at her. She had wavy brown hair and she looked like a model. "Yes?," I answered. "Would you like to take a tour of the Volturi castle?,". What did I have to lose? I got up and grinned. "Sure,". "Perfect," she said on the 'per' part it sounded like a purr.

I just gave her a small smile and went in the back of the tourist crowd and followed inside of the castle. There was something about her, that wasn't human. I was deep in thought so much I came back to earth when we were in the huge room where people were waiting. I gasped under my breath when I saw their eyes. They were vampires.

They started attacking the humans and I back up quickly watching in terror. I looked down so I wouldn't have to see humans getting drained empty. The screams faded and someone was in front of me. "Hello," the voice said. I looked up and it was a man who looked in his thirties, pale and had shoulder length black hair. "Hi," I said quietly.

"I am Aro and my brothers are Marcus and Caius," he said as he turned to the two men on thrones. I am assuming that the blond one is Caius and the brunette is Marcus. "And your name is?," he asked. "Jade". He nodded and held out his hand palm up. I put my hand on his palm and he looked deep in thought. I have never been more confused in my eternal life.

He let go of my hand. "Interesting, I see nothing," he said smiling. Okay he was creeping me the hell out. "You'll be useful for this coven, Alec please show her here room that she will be staying in" he ordered.

"Yes master," A angel like voice said. A guy walked to me and damn was he like a god

__Plz review and tell me what u think_.

.


	2. Right now I cant stand him

**A/N:Everthing is owned by Stephanie Meyer except for my character.**

**Also sorry for the short chapter 1**

He had dark brown hair that went a little in his crimson eyes and slightly longer in the back, pale, an inch taller than me. "Alec and Jane will help you out for the rest of the how old are you?"Aro asked

"Seventeen,". He nodded and walked back to his throne. Alec walked out to the hallway so I followed him.

The only thing that was noisy was our footsteps. "Can you talk?," I asked trying to break the silence. He continued walking like he didn't even hear me. "Really? You're going to give me the silence treatment?". I felt like I was talking to myself since he didn't even say a word.

He opened a door and walked in. I followed. This was little too huge for a bedroom. "This is your room, Jane will come and give you clean clothes," He said.

Well since he was talking I should probably say what is on my chest. "What is your problem?" I asked.

He finally looked at me like he was annoyed. Good. "You," he simply said.

"Okay another question. What in the hell did I do to you?".

"You annoy me and I really hope Aro doesn't keep you, you are-,"

"I am surely not going to say sorry for annoying you that's for sure. Also I really hope that too because I wouldn't want to see your face all the damn time," I snapped back. I take back what I said about him looking like a god. He is still cute but right now I can't stand him.

He growled. "You shouldn't mess with me," he warned.

"Oh I am so scared right now," I said in a bored tone. I looked down at my feet and there was a mist surrounding me. "You have a talent don't you," I said to him. He smirked.

"Well Alec I am happy to rain on your parade right now because this won't work on me,". He snarled.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "You still don't scare me,". The door opened and there was a blonde girl who sighed in relief.

"Brother, I can take it from here. Thankfully you two didn't kill each other," she said. "Yet ,Jane," Alec said. I glared at him. Jane sighed and pushed him out of my room.

"Thanks," I said.

She smiled. "You're welcome. I can't believe fought back no one does that except for me,".

"Is it because of his precious gift that makes everyone shake in fear?,".

She nodded. "He can numb senses and I can inflict pain with my thoughts,".

I grinned. "Have you ever used it on Alec?," I asked.

"A couple of times," I smiled.

"You have to show me one day,".

"I won't forget. Now here is your clothes and you have to change quickly because a guest is here to seeyou,".

"Okay". I walked into the bathroom and took a hot shower. When I was done I changed into my new clothes without looking at them. I walked out of the bathroom.

"You look so pretty," Jane said smiling.

I was confused so I looked down at what I was wearing. It was like a horror film that you can wear. "Jane! There is one thing you should know about me. I hate pink sundresses!".

"This is Heidi's dress. She likes pink,".

"Yeah, I can see that," I muttered.

"Come on. We're almost late," Jane said walking out of my room. I walked beside her to wherever we were going. After five minutes of speed walking she opened the same big doors that brought me in this mess.

We walked in and everyone was there but there was someone new standing next to Aro. It was a beautiful dark haired man.

"Jade this is Eleazar he has the ability to know other vampires' gift so I asked him to see what your gift is," Aro said smiling of course. My eyes widen. He cannot know my gift it's very secretive.

Eleazar started concetrating on me, the expression on his face was changed from curiosity to shock "Aro, she actually doesn't have a gift," he started.

"What do you mean Eleazar?".

"She has five".

Everyone in the room gasped or looked at me with a shock look on their face. "Jade, please explain why you have five gifts," Aro asked smiling even bigger.

"It's a long story but I can just summarize it…..Two decades ago five vampires bit me to see if I would survive, I guess I was an experiment to them. I survived but I didn't want to be near them so I left right when I found out what I was. I was too fast for them so I escaped easily. I lived in Sicily as a nomad but I didn't feed on humans. A year later found out I had five talents,".

Everyone was quiet so I just waited. "Do you know what those five talents are?" Aro asked. I nodded. "Name them" he demanded.

I hesitated. "I have a shield, I can give anyone any of my gifts but I can also take them back, i can see the future but I have to draw it on paper, I can control nature as weapon, and..," I trailed off not wanting to say the last one. They all waited. "I forgot the last one," I lied.

I looked around the room and everyone looked convinced except for Alec. I looked away quickly. "Maybe you will remember later on this week. Those powers are very useful and I can't wait to see them," Aro said smiling.

I nodded. "Your all dismissed," he said to everyone. I walked out of the throne room and went to my room. While I was walking I felt hands grab my shoulder and pushed my back to the wall. It was Alec.

I sighed "I don't have time for you so be smart and let me go,".

"You lied didn't you," he said. I didn't answer.

"You can think whatever u think I did that's all I'm saying,". I pushed him out of my way continued walking to my room.

I opened the door and laid down on the bed. How did he know I was lying but the rest didn't it was like he knew me all my life, but he doesn't. I am so screwed.

* * *

**Plz review and tell me if it should be longer and which POV should i do tell me when Jade and Alec should start likeing eachother.**


	3. He is my personal hell!

**A/N :Everything is owned by Stephanie Meyer except for my character.**

**Alec POV**

She aggravates me! I don't even know why I'm thinking about her but she just pops up in my mind all the time. I know she lied about forgetting her fifth gift but I don't know how I know.

My door opened and it was Jane. "Am I interrupting your daydreaming?".

I chuckled. "I wasn't daydreaming. I was just think about…..something,".

"And you won't tell me anyway so there isn't any point for asking". She sighed dramatically.

I grinned. "Not going to tell you,".

She pouted. "Fine but I was wondering something. Why do you dislike Jade so damn much? She is actually nice,".

I can't believe Jane was siding with her. "She is not nice, she's annoying".

"You do know that you're the only one who thinks that. Also I came in here to tell you that I won't be able to go with Jade to mall so you have do it".

My eyes widened. "I am not going anywhere with her, I refuse to be near her more than a hour!".

"Stop being a baby and just do it and Aro sent me to tell you this so you have no choice but to go with her".

I looked at her. "Jane please don't let me be with that chick for almost the whole day,".

"You have to so get ready you have an hour". She walked out of my room.

I sighed and got ready to be with my own personal hell for the day.

**Jade POV**

I got dressed and walked out of my room waiting for Jane so we can shop for my closet. I saw Jane walk out of Alec's room. "Hey Jane you ready?".

She gave me a apologetic look. "Sorry I can't go I have a mission to do,".

I smiled. "Its fine we can go some other time,".

"Alec is already going to take you,"

I laughed. "Jane don't joke like that,". I stopped laughing. "Your serious?".

She nodded.

Oh fuck me sideways! I can't be with Alec for the whole day. He is like my personal hell. Wait no, I take that back. He _is _my personal hell!

"Jane please don't do this to me," I whined.

"Sorry Jade,".

I sighed and gave up on begging. Alec's door opened and out he came.

I smirked. "Well at least you dressed human,".

He glared at me. "Shut up and lets go,".

"Enough!" Jane said. "You two will get along today unless I will make both of you feel pain…..I mean Alec in pain since Jade has a shield,".

I smiled. "Ha!".

"That's not fair she deserves pain too," Alec whined.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh boo hoo suck it up Alec,".

He snarled. I snarled back.

"Ok you two just go now before someone gets hurt," Jane said.

He turned around and walked to the elevator. I walked behind him into the elevator. Jane waved goodbye at us while the elevator doors closed.

I mouthed 'help me' to her. She just laughed. I sighed when the doors closed, now it was just awkward silence.

The door finally opened reveling the garage that full of cars. I walked out of the elevator to the sexiest car ever. A Blue Lamborghini.

I smiled. "Let's take this car,".

"No," he said walking past the car.

"Why not?" I whined.

"Because since I'm driving I get to pick,". He stopped at a Red Corvette and got in the driver's seat.

I got in the back seat quietly.

He chuckled. "The passenger seat is open,"

"I know I just refuse to be that close to you,"

He scoffed and drove off.

* * *

I smiled when I gave all my bags to Alec. "Do something useful and carry them," I said.

He looked curious about something. "What is this big pink bag?" he asked about to look in there.

I took the bag away from him. "It's none of your damn business,"

Some dude stopped me in my tracks, trying to get my attention. "Excuse me but would you like to buy some jewelry?" he asked.

"No thank you I'm fine," I said politely.

"Couples gets discount," he said.

I was confused. Couples? He was looking at me and Alec. Oh god no!

"Oh hell no! We aren't a couple! We aren't even close to one all he is, is my bag carrier at the moment,"

The man looked embarrassed. "Sorry you two just look like a great couple,"

My eyes widen. "No I'm sure we aren't,". I quickly walked out of the mall to the car. Alec put all the bags in the trunk and back seat. I had no choice but to sit in the passenger seat. I got in not saying a word.

"Let's not talk about what happened," we both said in union. "Ever" we both added.

* * *

I was in my room putting away all my clothes. My door opened and a sandy brown hair dude came in smiling.

"Hello I'm Demetri," he said.

"I'm Jade,"

"Nice to meet you. Do you need help?" he asked looking at all the bags on the floor that were untouched.

"Yeah pretty much, thank you," I said smiling.

"No problem".

He picked up a bag but I didn't notice which one it was.

"Oops," he muttered while dropping something back in there.

I turned to him. It was the Victoria Secret bag.

"You should put that one away," he said.

"Yeah," I said embarrassed.

We talked the whole time and I found out he could track people. When we were done I sat down on the floor.

"Thanks again," I said.

"You're welcome. Also what's up with you and Alec? You two look at each other like you-" "want him to fall in a hole" I finished. He nodded.

"Yeah like that," he said laughing.

"It's his fault he was rude to me first,"

He nodded like he knew something I didn't know. "I don't like that look Demetri what are you up to".

"Nothing," he said quickly and walked out of my room. I didn't even bother chasing after him.

**Jane POV**

Damnit! The plan didn't work now the two of them won't even look at each other. I sighed. They are going to be friends even if it means someone will get hurt. Is that a little harsh? No I've thought things eviler than that. I walked to the front door of the castle but I stopped when I saw it open. Oh shit. The tramp that I hate who has a thing for my brother walked in the castle. Tanya.

"Jane! Good to see you again," she said.

I couldn't even fake smile for her that's how much I hate her. "Tanya".

She had a suitcase with her too. "I called Aro and told him that I'm going to visit today for two weeks,"

Kill me now. "Now be a doll and show me to a room. Make sure it's close to Alec's room," she ordered me. Who the hell is she to come in here and order me around like this.

"Hey Jane you came back from the mission! Who is this?"Jade said walking up to me and looking at Tanya.

"I'm Tanya you must be the new maid," she said smiling. She shouldn't have said that. Jade's smile dropped and she raised her eyebrow. She looked at me and then back at Tanya.

"Now can you carry my bags to a room please" Tanya said.

"I can't" Jade said.

"And why is that you are a maid that is your job I can make Aro fire you," she said getting in Jade's face.

Jade chuckled without humor. "You're really funny, but one; BACK THE FUCK UP!" Jade yelled that made Tanya jump back. "Two; I am not a maid and if you ever call me that again I will torture you and that's not a threat madam…..it is a promise" she continued.

Tanya looked like she wasn't scared but I know she was deep inside. Alec walked up from behind me. "What just happened?" he asked me.

"Tanya that's who,".

He looked confused until he saw Tanya.

"Alec!" she yelled and jumped on him.

Jade and I looked disturbed. "Please keep it PG-13," Jade said. I nodded in agreement. Alec pulled Tanya away.

"Alec I think you should keep your girlfriend on a leash next time she might start trouble," Jade said in a fake strict tone. I laughed.

"She isn't my girlfriend Jade" he said rudely of course. I glared at him. Tanya looked hurt and stomped off.

"Does she know she left her stuff?" she asked. I shook my head.

We shrugged. Jade walked off to her room.

I looked at Alec. "Can you at least answer to Jade politely and not like a asshole," I whispered to him.

"No" he said and walked off. I sighed. This is going to be the longest two weeks ever.

* * *

**Theres Chap 3. Plz review and tell me what you think and if you want it to be even longer. :]**


	4. Its for a friend

**A/N:Stephanie Meyer own everything except for Jade**

**Jade POV**

2 Days later

This Tanya was pushing my buttons too much and it's only been the second day she has been here. She prances around in underwear and a tight shirt in the morning, tight revealing dress for the day and lingerie at night and its making me sick. The worst part is that since Alec's room is next to mine's, I have to hear that annoying voice trying to talk in a seductive way every fucking five minutes. My door opened and then it close quietly. I didn't bother looking up from my drawing.

"Jade," the voice that I really didn't want to hear right now. Alec.

I looked up at him.

"What do you want?". I don't care that I am being rude he is just getting the taste of his own medicine.

"I need your help,"

I looked confused. "Why don't you ask Jane?".

"Because she won't do anything unless I'm friends with you so I guess the time is now,"

I looked at him. "So you're just going to hate me again when Jane does whatever u want her to do,".

He shook his head. "No," he said grinning.

I bit my lip. "The hell with it, I agree too since I'm pretty much running out of insults to say to you,"

He chuckled. I was about to say something but my door opened and there Tanya was. In my room. Without knocking. This bitch is out of her damn mind.

"Alec there you are! I have a surprise for you," she said trying to seduce him of course. I snorted. She glared at me. "Look loser you really need to stay away from Alec because he I mine already".

I raised my eyebrow. "You're in _my_ room, telling me what _I_ should do. Are you high? Don't you dare talk to me like I'm your dog. So I advise you to turn your desperate ass around and walk out," I said fake smiling when I was done. Alec chuckled. She looked at him.

"You're laughing! I can't believe this! I thought you had feelings for me!".

Alec looked confused. "When did I say that?" he asked. She looked angry and ran out.

"Finally," I muttered. "You do know that she is half psycho right,".

He nodded. "I might just say yes to her so she can stop,".

My eyes widen. "You can't do that!" I said quickly.

He smirked at me. "Jealous?".

"No, I'm just helping out my new friend that's all," I muttered.

"Ok," he said and left.

Psh, I am not jealous, not even close. I got up and walked to Jane's room. I knocked on the door.

"Come in,".

I walked in and Jane was reading.

"Hey, can I ask you something?". She put down her put and nodded. I sat next to her on the couch.

"What is up with your brother". She laughed.

"Hes trying to get along with you since it won't make things better if you two just avoid each other all the time,".

I nodded. "Cool, I guess,"

We laughed. "Oh yeah two days from now is feeding day so there is going to be bags of animal blood for you," Jane said.

"Ew I like fresh blood,".

She laughed. "Sorry, Aro is just afraid u might leave,"

"But I won't,"

"Sure you won't Jade,"

**Alec POV**

Tanya was driving me crazy. I couldn't walk out of my room without her being in my face with trashy clothes on. The only time I have that is peaceful is when my door is locked but she is usually outside my door knocking.

I was glad that Jade and I made up. Every time when I said something rude to her I always felt guilty for saying it. I don't know why. I just felt like that.

My door opened and I sighed. "Leave Tanya,"

"It's not Tanya its Jade duh. How can you get me mixed up with that? That hurts Alec." Jade said putting her hand over her heart.

I chuckled. "Sorry Jade. What is it?"

She sat on my bed. "Let's play 20 questions".

I grinned. "Ok then. Favorite color?"

"Red. Your favorite color?"

"It changes now its ice blue but I don't know why. Can you tell what exactly happened when you got changed?"

She nodded. "I was sixteen and an orphan when I met those five guys. I trusted them, especially one named Daniel. He was the leader of the coven. A month later was my birthday and I celebrated it at their house. That day they told me what they were. I wasn't shocked or anything but when Daniel said what they were going to do to me I tried to run but it didn't work. I was now a prisoner and I couldn't take it anymore I had to leave. I sneaked out a window one night. I got caught when I was trying run in the forest and they got sick of me and started beating me. I had a broken wrist and some ribs. I was bruised up everywhere. All I saw was my blood pouring out of my mouth. They quickly changed me before I was too weak and the pain was excruciating, I couldn't even scream since I was in so much pain. When I woke up I didn't even care about my throat on fire, all I wanted to do was get revenge but I afraid if I lost I would be stuck again so I ran. I didn't care where I was going I just ran. I heard them behind me chasing me after so I ran even faster. I think I stopped running a day later just in case they were still behind me. And that's what happened,"

I hugged her trying to comfort. "I'm sorry,"

She grinned. "For what?"

"Earlier, when I was rude. You've been through too much to be treated like I did to you and I'm sorry,"

She smiled. "I forgive you"

I smiled back. The door opened and it was Tanya. I sighed.

She looked at Jade and I. She gasped and pulled Jade away from me. Jade looked pissed. "Tanya get your fucking hands off of me before I hurt you,"

Tanya backed away from Jade after she said that.

**Jade POV**

I was so angry at Tanya right now. Alec looked like he needed help. I thought for sec and repeated in my head 'It's for a friend It's for a friend' while walking up to Alec. I grabbed and his shirt and crushed his lips to mine. I heard Tanya scream and run out. It felt like he was kissing me back. I pulled away from him.

"You're welcome," I said and walked out of his room. Did I just kiss Alec? I think I did.

* * *

**Plz review! Also sorry for the shortness**


	5. Secret Lovers

**A/N: Stephanie Meyer owns everything except Jade**

**Jade POV**

I walked in my room and laid down on my bed. I just kissed Alec. We just became actual friends. I needed to clear my mind so I walked in the bathroom and took a shower.

When I was done I put a corset and boyshorts on. I walked out into my room to see Alec sitting on my couch.

He looked at me and his eyes widened. "Uh. Nice" he said grinning.

I rolled my eyes. "What is it Alec?"

"Huh" he said finally looking at my face.

"Why are you in here".

"Jade, I know you kissed me to get Tanya off my back, but it didn't feel fake, it felt real like it was our first kiss or something like that,"

I didn't answer. "Can you please cover yourself up before I do some things I don't want to do right now,". I looked at him and he winked. I grinned and put my bathrobe on.

"Better?"

"Sadly yes"

I giggled and sat next to him. "So what does this mean now?"

"Meet me outside at midnight". He got up and left my room. I sighed. I think I am liking him even more every second. I got dressed and walked in the hallway.

Someone grabbed my neck. I growled and turned around. Tanya.

"You're going to wish you haven't even been born" she threatened.

"I am so scared" I said sarcastically.

She glared at me. "You stay away from Alec or else I will hurt you".

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand off of my neck. "And if you ever touch like you just recently did, I will beat the shit out of you".

I turned back around and continued walking around the hallway.

* * *

I didn't keep track of time but when I looked at my charm bracelet watch it was midnight. I quickly walked outside the front door. I was welcomed with a hug.

"You came" he said smiling.

"Yep"

He grabbed my hand pulled me into the forest. We kept walking until he stopped at a waterfall. I smiled.

"This is beautiful"

He smiled. "I've never shown anyone this, well until now"

"So I'm the first?"

He nodded and sat down. I sat on his lap.

"What does this make us now?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Secret lovers maybe" I said grinning.

He kissed my neck. "I agree" he whispered against my skin.

I shivered. "Yep"

He chuckled. "I know why my favorite color is ice blue"

"Why"

He looked into my eyes. "It's your iris color"

I smiled. "That deserves a kiss on the cheek, but I'll pass on that"

He pouted playfully. "Meany"

"Aww I'm sorry". I pecked him on the lips.

"Nope not good enough,"

I sighed and kissed him passionately. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He licked my bottom lip, begging for an entrance and I obeyed.

He pulled away smiling. "You aren't a meany anymore"

I gasped. "Yay!,"

We laughed. "Should we get back?" I asked.

"As much as I don't want to, yeah we have to,".

I nodded and got up.

"Jade".

"Yes?"

He cupped his hand under my jaw. "I love you,"

I smiled. "I love you too"

We kissed one last time and walked back to the castle.

**The Next Day**

"Tell me everything!", Jane said overly excited.

"We kissed the end".

"I always knew you two were going to be together. I'm no Alice but I knew when he looked at you for the first time, you two would be together,"

I rolled my eyes. "Well you are good at predicting, but don't tell anyone that we are together. Not yet,"

She nodded. "Not even Tanya because I really want to see her sob like a baby she is".

I shook my head. "Nope"

"Damnit!"

I giggled. "What did she do to you to make you hate her guts?"

"I was in a relationship 50 years ago and I told her who he was since I thought we were close. The next day he was acting like he didn't want me anymore and then later on I saw him in bed with Tanya. She said he didn't want me anyway and that I would be a lonely bitch all my life. I guess she was right"

"No Jane, she isn't right. You aren't a lonely bitch. Because I see that Demetri has an eye on you"

She shook her head. "No he doesn't. He can't"

"And why is that"

"Because I'm not good enough"

"Psh! Please Jane you are good enough and I think you have a little crush on him too"

"Well, a little"

"That is all I need to know". I smiled.

"Jade don't. I'm not good with flirting"

"Who said anything about you having to flirt?"

She looked confused.

"He is going to do the flirting, I hope"

"Fine then. Anyway, when you do tell everyone about you and Alec, what about Tanya she might explode"

"Well that helps if she does"

We laughed. "She will just have to deal with it, that's all"

Jane nodded. "She is psycho so she might do something cold hearted to you Jade and I don't want that to happen"

I sighed. "You do know that I am 5 times as stronger and faster than anyone right"

She nodded.

"Then don't worry"

We hugged. "You're like a sister I always wanted. But I' fine with Alec"

I laughed. "You're welcome"

Well now I had mission to do. Hook Jane and Demetri up. Think of a way to tell everyone about me and Alec. Make sure Tanya doesn't try to kill me. And I think that is it. Oh yeah my fifth talent. Damnit! I forgot all about that. I have to tell eventually. But can they even handle it. I don't think so. Not even close.

I sighed.

"Hello? Jade back to earth"

"What, oh hey!"

She laughed and walked out of my room.

I guess my part time job is being cupid now. But I am way hotter than the old cupid and I don't wear a diaper.

* * *

**Plz review and tell me if you like or not!**


	6. Fifth Gift

**I am so sorry the wait. My document was on lock so i had to wrtie this chapter then my retarded computer crashed so i had to write it over for the third time**

**A/N: Stapanie Meyer own everything except for Jade**

**Jade POV**

There was a newborn army in Bolivia and Aro wanted me to practice my gifts before I could go on any missions. Sadly Alec and the whole volturi had to go. Tanya and I stuck in a castle together for a day was the most stupidest thing Aro has ever done. Ever.

To avoid the bitch next door I made sure I was in my room at all times unless I was thirsty, then I made sure Tanya was in her room or away from me.

I walked to the kitchen, got a cup of panther blood and started drinking.

"What the hell!" I heard from behind me. Damnit!

I turned around and walked past Tanya but she bumped me. I snarled and continued walking.

"Afraid?" she taunted.

I ignored her and kept walking. She stood in front of me with her hands on her hips.

"Look I know you and Alec are together. I even saw you two run off last night. And you're going to pay. For ruining my perfect future with him and I don't even see why he loves you. You are nothing. He even said it his self before you two had a thing and I wonder why he changed his mind" she said.

I held myself back and walked to my room. She was really that cold hearted. But did Alec really say that about me?

I sat down on the floor against the wall and stared blankly at the floor.

* * *

My door opened while I was still on the floor.

"Jade I'm back" Alec said. I didn't answer.

He kneeled beside me. "What happened to you?"

I looked at him. "Oh now you care, I thought I was nothing to you"

He looked angry. "Tanya?"

I nodded.

"Jade, I never thought of you as nothing. When she asked me what I thought about you I said you were nothing but she left before I can continue. I think of you as nothing but the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on and I didn't want to see you with no one else except for me,"

"So Tanya just said the first part?"

"That's all she heard and of course I don't think of you as nothing. I love you"

I smiled. "I love you too"

He kissed me but I pulled away. He looked hurt.

"Not right now Alec, later okay?"

He smiled and nodded. I got up and walked in the hallway with Alec holding my hand.

"How big was the army?" I asked curious.

"Five, which is really small to us so it wasn't a problem deceasing them"

We reached the throne room and Aro welcomed us but his eyes widen when he saw our hands intertwined together.

"Oh! Yeah about that. We're together," I said explaining simply

He beamed and walked up to us. "I'm so happy for you two. Everyone knew this time will come!"

Aro always scared me for being so happy. Marcus had a small smile too. No way! That impossible! Caius was well, Caius. He looked annoyed and was glaring. Wasn't surprise.

"Also Jade, has your memory came back on that fifth gift of yours?" he asked hoping I would say yes.

I hesitated. "No,"

"It's ok if you can't remember it is fine you have four other marvelous gifts anyways" he said smiling of course. "You're dismissed"

Alec and I walked out of the throne room and he pulled me outside to the waterfall that was deep into the woods.

He sat down and I sat between his legs leaning my back against his chest. We were quiet and just listened to the water rushing down the little rock hill.

"Jade?" Alec said breaking the silence.

"Yes?"

"I won't tell anyone. I promise. Please tell me because I see in your eyes that you know, you just don't want to tell."

I sighed and turned to him. I looked into his eyes. "Alec, will you avoid me because my closest friend ran when I told her,"

"Of course not. I can't be without you. Your everything I need,"

He always made me warm inside with his words.

"You can show me if you want" he offered.

My eyes widen in horror. "No! Out of the question!"

"Okay then, what is it"

I sighed. "I can….I should start from the beginning,"

He nodded and waited.

"Fifteen years ago I was hunting animals in Sicily and a coven of two attacked me. I was scared on what they were going to do to me so I thought for a sec and made an idea that if I bite them it might slow them down. So I bit them quickly and then they started screaming in pain. I didn't know what I did, I just bit them. I was confused that I just stood there observed on what was happening to them. Three minutes later, I heard two heartbeats and they're eyes were turning brown. I finally realized that I just turned two vampires back to a mortal. I was afraid that if they wake up they will remember everything, so I snapped their necks and ran off. I never used that gift after that and I don't want to. It's too much power for even people to know about. And that's why I wouldn't dare show you that"

He looked deep in thought.

"Are you finding plan to run?" I asked a little worried.

He looked at me. "No. That would be stupid of me" he said smiling.

"So you're not freaked out?"

"No, just overwhelmed that you have that. But it doesn't change how I feel about you. I'm still in love with you and I want to be with you. Forever."

I smiled and pecked him on the lips. I kept close to him and looked in his crimson irises.

"Forever," I whispered and kissed him passionately.

He grabbed my shirt and was about to pull it off but I stopped him.

He playfully pouted.

"Not now Alec. Let's wait for that"

He nodded and laid down. I rested on his chest and closed my eyes. How did I get the best life when I went through hell in the past? I don't even know and I'm not going to waste my time worrying about it. I have never loved anyone as much as I love Alec right now. He accepted me for me and that really all I wanted from someone and I finally got it.

* * *

**Plz review!**


	7. Theres Another Member?

**A/N: Stephanie Meyer owns everything except my characters**

**Jade POV**

I 'woke up' with Alec in my arms. I smiled and kept my eyes closed.

"Jade as much as I would love to stay like this all day, we can't," he said.

I sat up. "Why?"

"A volturi member is coming back because she was helping out the Amazon coven for a year,"

My eyes widen. "There's more volturi?"

"Only one you haven't met yet,"

I nodded and smiled. "I hope she isn't mean,"

"Oh she's not. Not even close,"

"How close are you and her?"

He chuckled. "I think of her as a mom actually"

"Oh," I said quietly.

He grinned. "You're so beautiful when you jealous"

I smiled. "Thanks"

He pecked me on the lips and got up. "I have to get ready; I'll see you in the throne room,"

I nodded and he walked out of my room. I sighed dragged out of the bed and into my closet.

"What to wear what to wear," I mumbled to myself.

After thirty minutes of looking for a dress Jane came into my closet with a dress bag over her shoulder.

"This is your dress, I heard you cussing at your clothes for not being awesome enough" she said laughing.

"I have my moments!" I said defending myself.

"And that moment was priceless,"

She handed me the dress bag and I opened it up. It was a purple corset dress.

"You don't mind purple right?" she asked.

"No, I love it! Thanks,"

I smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Ow! Damnit Jade you do know your five times stronger than me,"

"Sorry,"

"It's ok, now get ready,"

I nodded and took off my clothes and slipped in the dress. I wore leggings under it and grabbed my black cloak. For the finish I put on a black crystal victorian necklace. **( a/n picture on profile)**

I let my hair fall down to my back and kept it wavy. It took about an hour getting myself ready. Taking one more look in my vanity mirror and walked out in the hallway.

When I reached the throne room I opened the door and stood beside Alec and Corin. She gave me a small smile and looked forward. I smiled back and Alec grabbed my waist.

I looked at him grinning. "You look pretty handsome today"

"So on other days I'm not?" he said grinning.

"No" I started and his face fell. "You look like god on every other day"

He smiled and leaned his head near my ear. "I can't say what is going on in my head with you wearing that dress so I'm just going to say you look nice," he said so low I could only hear.

I giggled. "Thanks,"

We all heard footsteps and looked at the door. The door opened and there she was. She was beautiful too. She looked like she was twenty one, tan, long black hair, about 5'10, and bright liquid topaz eyes.

Aro walked up to her.

"Alessandra! We're all happy that you're back!"

"I'm happy too. I missed everyone." She said and looked at Caius. "Yes I even missed you Caius"

I laughed a little. She was like a couple of years older version of me. I have a feeling we're going to get along well.

She looked at everyone and Tanya was first.

"Oh, hey Tanya! How is my ex" She said in a fake excited voice. My eyes widen. Damn. Tanya got around.

"He is perfect in every way," Tanya said and we all knew she had a double meaning to it. Alessandra just smiled and ran up to Jane and hugged her.

"I missed you so much!" Jane said. It was such a beautiful sight to see.

I smiled. She let go and looked at Alec but quickly looked at me. She looked confused but then she lost her balance and fell to her knees.

"Oh my god" she gasped. "Jade?"

"Yes?" I answered.

She got up and hugged me so tight.

"Uh, hello?" I said not knowing what to say.

She pulled back.

"Jade it's me Alessandra. I know you might now remember me but I'm your mother,"

My jaw dropped. "Really?"

She nodded. "I think I will know my lovely daughter from anywhere!"

"Then why did you leave me when I was born"

"Jade I left to protect you. I was carrying a half human half vampire child inside of me and the volturi was the only ones there to help me. But I knew it wouldn't be safe for you in a castle full of vampires so I had to let you go right when you got out of me. But I never had forgotten you. I still love you"

"I was already half vampire!"

She nodded. Alec looked at me and then he figured it out. I think everyone figured it out now.

"I'm a full vampire now,"

"What? You can't be! When did this happen!"

"Twenty Years ago by five immortals"

"So those assholes just made you even a stronger vampire am I correct?"

"Yes" everyone in the room and I said at the same time.

She nodded. "Anyways. I'm still glad to see you!" she said and hugged me again.

I laughed. "Me too" I hugged her back.

"Isn't this marvelous!" Aro said clapping his hands together. "Now we know where Jade gets her attitude from"

I smiled. "Yeah, I know"

She looked at me and Alec. "You found someone?" she asked Alec.

"It's your daughter" he said smiling.

"Don't worry you have my approval. Just don't hurt her. Or else"

I sighed. "I think he knows that"

"True" she said and hugged Alec. "I missed you too!"

While she was saying hello to everyone I was deep in thought. Well if that's my mom, where's my father?

"Can I talk to you?" I asked.

She smiled. "Of course"

I kissed Alec on the check and walked out with my mother.

"Mom, where's father?" I asked.

Her expression changed the anger. "Your father is a vampire and when Ian found out I was pregnant with you he knew that you would be a hybrid so he left us"

I stopped. "Just like that?"

She nodded. "I asked him why and he said 'there is no point to be with you with that in your stomach, you're going to die anyway so I shouldn't stick around and watch it'. After he said that I wanted him to leave since he called you an 'it'. I wouldn't dare let him be around you," she said and I can see how angry she was because it's the expression on her face right now.

"I knew about the volturi from Ian and I knew they were in Volterra so I flew there. I explained and Aro was kind enough to help."

"I'm glad he was too" I said smiling and hugged her.

Thank God for Aro's creepily kindness.

* * *

**Plz review!**


	8. Surprise

**A/N:Stephanie Meyer owns everything except for my chracters!**

**Jade POV**

It was weird having a mom who still looked like a teenager. She also said I can call her by her name or her nickname which is Ales. That helped a lot because I really didn't want to say mother all day long. I got up from my bed missing Alec so I walked to his room. Before I can even knock he said come on. Doing as he said I walked in and saw him reading book on his couch.

"If your Tanya then leave," he said not looking up.

I grinned, walked behind the couch and rest my chin on his shoulder. "Poor Tanya" I whispered in his ear.

He smiled and turned his head toward me. "Hello there beautiful,"

I smiled. "What on the agenda for today?"

"Aro trusts you now so you go hunting in the forest. I'll come with you but I won't be next to you since I might steal your meal" he grinned when he said the last sentence.

I giggled. "Yeah I have a feeling you will too,"

"We have to leave now, before the sun comes up,"

I nodded and kissed him on the cheek. He sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He looked at me like I know. I laughed and kissed him on the lips. He smiled.

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome"

He got up and embraced me. "How did I get so lucky?"

I shrugged. "But I'm glad you did,"

We kissed passionately for about ten minutes. I pulled away.

"Hunting" I said making him remember.

He sighed. "Fine"

I rolled my eyes and followed him out of the castle. He stopped when we reached some part in the forest.

"You hunt I'll be at the waterfall"

I nodded and ran further into the woods and stop when I spotted a brown bear. It growled at me so I crouched down into a fighting position. It charged at me and I just stayed there. When it came close to me I quickly dodged its paw and snap its neck. My teeth broke through the skin and I drained it dry. Leaving it there was the right thing to do but the surroundings didn't feel okay.

I stood up and looked at what was in front of me. It was a person standing ten feet away from me, grinning ,but he looked familiar. All a sudden someone ran past me and yanked me to the ground. I ran the other way in fear not knowing where I'm going but really didn't care at the moment.

I felt myself being clotheslined from my neck to the ground, leaving a dent in the earth. I looked at the person who just man handled me. I blinked twice to make sure I wasn't seeing things. Black silky shouder length hair, chalky white skin, and bright violet eyes. Daniel.

He was looking at me smirking. "I'll be back to claim what is mine and I'll give u a hint" he said and pointed to me.

I hissed and shoved him into a tree which fell. He got up and growled at me. I was about to attacked but he ran away.

Thirty seconds later Alec came looking worried.

"Jade what happened? Are you okay?"

I looked past Alec to where Daniel ran off. I snapped out of it and looked at Alec.

"Jade tell me"

"W-We need to go" I said getting up quickly and pulling him to the castle. When we arrived I opened the door, walked quickly to my room and sat on my bed.

My door opened a millisecond later. Arms wrapped around me and I immediately leaned my head on the person's chest since I knew it was Alec.

"You looked like you saw the devil himself back there, what happened,"

I sighed. "The five vampires that changed me" I started. "They surrounded me when I was hunting. I ran but Daniel threw me to the ground and told me he is going to claim what is his,"

I heard Alec growled. I lifted my head up at him.

"He touched you?" he asked in a calm voice.

I nodded.

He chuckled humorlessly and then sighed.

"Alec what are you thinking?"

"Oh nothing" he said grinning.

I rolled my eyes. "Not even going to ask the second time,"

He just smiled and I felt like I melted.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too,"

He leaned towards me and his lips met mine. I pulled away and I can see it hurt him.

"Sorry, I need to do something. I will be right back," I said, pecked him on the lips and walked out of my room and toward Aro's office.

I let myself in and found Aro behind his desk looking papers. When he noticed me he looked up and smiled.

"Jade! What brings you here?"

I didn't answer since I was looking at the papers deep in thought.

"What are those?" I asked pointing to them.

"Oh, these are some information about our new guards that are coming in three days from now,"

I forgot what I was going to say. I shrugged and walked into the hallway. I bumped into my mother.

"Hey mo- Ales," I said almost slipping.

She smiled and hugged me. "Jade! _Il mio Angelo_,"

I grinned at my nickname. "Have you heard we have new guards coming in?"

She looked confused. "We do?"

I nodded.

"How was your hunting trip?"

I looked at the floor.

"Did something go wrong?" Oh God, She went into mommy mode.

"I ran into the guys who 'changed' me, and it wasn't pretty,"

She didn't say anything. It was like she was thinking of something else.

"New guards" she mumbled. All a sudden she looked at me in horror. Now I'm the one confused.

"Ales what going on in your brain right now?"

"Jade. New Guards. Ran into the assholes who changed her." She mumbled again. "Ask Aro how many guards coming,"

"What?"

"Now!" she demanded. I flinched at her voice and did what she told me.

I quickly walked to Aro's office again and let myself in as usual.

"Aro, one question, how many new guards are there?"

"Five,"

Oh, Shit.

* * *

**Plz Review!**

**_Il mio Angelo - _My Angel**

**I'm working on finding pictures for the five vampires. When I do i'll tell you all!**


	9. This Can't Happening

**A/N: Stephanie Meyer owns everything except my characters**

**Sorry for the wait my sis pasted away so I'm really not feeling so great. But here's Chap 9!**

**Jade POV**

This can't be happening. This cannot be happening! The people that I refuse go near or meet again are now going to be guards here. Also Tanya added a fucking year to her visit here! The only person that is stopping me from exploding is Alec. Thank God for this wonderful and sexy gift.

Alec found out about them becoming guards too and he was calm about it too. But he seemed different, like he is worried about something.

I stopped pacing back and forth and sighed. Today is the day my hell comes and stays.

My door opened and it was Jane with a dress bag. I shook my head before I even looked at it.

"No Jane I will not dress up for this shit, I'm not doing it,"

She rolled her eyes. "I know how you feel, this is just a choice dress you can wear anything you want actually. Aro doesn't mind."

I sighed in relief. "Thanks,"

She nodded. "You have thirty minutes," She said and walked out.

I dragged myself into my closet, picked out a comfy outfit, and threw it on.**(A/N: outfit on profile)**

Someone knocked on my door.

"Yes?" I called out while putting on my heels.

"It's Alec"

I smiled. "You don't need to knock for now on,"

He opened the door and closed it behind him.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Of course," I said now worried. He sat down on the edge of my bed and I took the spot next to him.

"I know you had a past relationship with Daniel," he started looking at his hands. "How much do you love me?" he asked finally looking at me. And he looked afraid and hurt.

"Alec I love you and nobody else. When I will see Daniel all I will remember is what he did to me before they changed me and that is all I will remember him of. You don't need to be afraid of losing me because I'm yours forever,"

His expression changed to relief and joy. _"Anch'io ti amo. Sei tutto ciò che ho bisogno e vuole nella vita._"

I beamed at his words and crushed my lips to his. I ran my fingers through his hair and continued kissing him. Before we could've gone further Jane opened my door. We pulled away and glared at her.

"Thankfully you two still have clothes on," she teased.

Alec rolled his eyes. "Can you give ten more minutes?" he asked.

"Nope now let's go Aro doesn't want us to be late and Jade no comments,"

"How did you know I was going to comment on that?" I asked stunned.

"I know your attitude well"

She grabbed Alec and I hand and pulled us to our feet.

We followed her to the throne room. Alec opened the door,we walked in and stood on the side. My mother was next to me so I smiled at her. She smiled back.

The doors opened and I quickly put my head down.

"Welcome!" Aro said to them.

"Thank you," I heard Daniel said. Just his voice made me growl. I felt his head turn towards me.

"Jade" he said in a fake surprised. "I didn't know you were here. Can I have a hug?"

I snarled and looked at him.

"Do you really think I would let you come near me? Fuck off Daniel," I said and walked out the door. I refuse to be near them act like they're my old friends.

I heard footsteps behind me so I stopped and turned around. I gave Alec a small smile.

"You okay?"

"I guess," I muttered and buried my face in his chest. His arms snaked around my waist and rested his chin on my head.

"We have to get back; I'll be with you the whole time I promise,"

I nodded and took his hand. We walked back into the throne room.

"Welcome back Jade!" Aro said.

"Thank you," I said and stood on the side looking at them with no emotion.

"May you tell us your names?" Aro asked the five guys.

"Andy"

"Daman"

"Pierce"

"Ethan"

"Daniel, but we also have a new member she'll be here in a sec,"

After he said that the door opened and yep it was a girl. She had choppy red hair that had a bang that touched her eyelids, pale, and topaz eyes.

"I'm Alayna," she said quietly.

"Everyone is dismissed; I need to talk to these six immortals,"

Alec wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked out. I heard someone growl and then Alec hissed.

I looked at him.

"Why are hissing?"

He looked at me and grinned. "It's nothing," he said.

We walked to his room and I turned to him.

"Alec I won't leave you. You don't have to worry at all. I love you and you love me. That is all that matters,"

I pecked him on the lips and he pulled into an actual kiss. The door all a sudden opened. Why does everyone interrupt when we're in the middle of something important? It was Jane.

"Jade come here," she said in a low voice. I walked to her and she gestured her head to a room.

"What?" I asked confused.

"They're talking about you"

"I really don't care,"

"Just go,"

I sighed and quietly walked to the door.

"A witch twin? She is with a witch twin, it disgusts me," Daniel said from the other side of the door.

"Can I leave now?" I heard the girl Alayna say.

"No, not until we finish something. Anyways, this is going to be difficult than I thought it would be. Also Tanya is willing to help unless she gets Alec and that won't be a problem,"

I backed away quietly and when I was out of earshot view. I turned around and walked to Alec's room and opened it. I froze on what I saw.

**Alec POV**

I was confused on why Jane brought Jade out. I grabbed my book tried to read it but my door opened and then closed. I looked up. Tanya.

"What do you want?"

She smiled and walked towards me until there was an inch apart of us. I took a step back.

"Afraid?" she teased.

"No I'm annoyed,"

She rolled her eyes. "You don't know what you're missing and I want you to know," she said and crushed her lips to mine. I pushed her away and I really didn't care that she is a girl. I saw lightning out of my window and turned to the door. Oh no.

"Jade, I swear I didn't kiss her came on to me and-"

"I don't need excuses. That told me everything." She said and walked out.

I ran and stopped her.

"Jade please listen to me. I didn't kiss her she kissed me and it only last 5 seconds. I swear. I love you,"

She gently pushed me away and walked to her room. I saw Daniel walked past me with a smirk on his face and went in Jade's room. This can't be happening.

**Jade POV**

I wiped away my tear when my door opened. I turned around and it was Daniel.

"Hi," I said quietly.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"I heard. He doesn't deserve you. But I will treat you perfectly," he said will looking into my eyes. Didn't he have a power to make someone love him? No, maybe I'm paranoid.

It felt like my brain just switched and all I wanted was Daniel.

I smiled. "We'll see," I said.

He grinned and walked out. I bit my lip and laid down on my bed.

* * *

**Plz review! Translater:**_Anch'io ti amo. Sei tutto ciò che ho bisogno e vuole nella vita- _I love you too. You're everything I need and want in life


	10. You Did Use Your Talent

**A/N: Stephanie owns everything except for my chracter**

**2 weeks later**

**Daniel POV**

That was easier than I thought. Jade is now mine. Well not actually because she won't hold my hand or kiss me but she will, I just know it.

**Alec POV**

I had to find out how Jade is now with Daniel after all she told me on what he did. I saw one of the new members walk past me. I caught up with him.

"Hey, Andy right?"

He grinned and nodded. "And your Alec of course,"

I nodded. "You don't seem evil as the others,"

"Because I'm not. I was never was involved in hurting Jade just so you know. She is a like a sister tp me so I wouldn't dare,"

"Thanks. Anyways, does Daniel have a gift?"

He smirked. "I see what you're trying to do," Shit I'm caught. "And you're smart. You see Daniel has the talent to let anyone love him even shields can't block it. That's how he got Jade when she was human. But the gift can't fully work, if that person is madly in love with someone else and then he uses the gift it would work slowly because that person is like getting use to wanting him. How I know this? He has done it to over one hundred women,"

My face looked calm but inside I was so furious. "Is there a loop hole to let the talent stop?" I asked.

"I think it is so easy that you can figure it out by yourself,"

"Thanks Andy," I said punching him in the arm.

"No problem," he said and walked away.

I thought for second on what it might be and then it was like a light bulb came over my head.

I walked to the throne room. When I opened the door Jade and Daniel was on the side talking while Aro was reading on his throne. Perfect.

"Master. May you do something for me please?"

"What is it Alec?" he said curious.

"I want you to kill me,"

Daniel and Jade looked at me.

"Alec I can't do that I'm sorry,"

"I'll do it," Daniel volunteered while smirking.

Jade kept looking at me.

"Sure I don't care," I muttered.

"Are you really going to kill him?" Jade asked Daniel.

He nodded and walked up to me. He grabbed my neck and I closed my eyes.

"Alec?" Jade mumbled. "NO!" she screamed. Daniel let go of me and I opened my eyes. Jade ran to me and held on to me. "No, please don't go. Please Alec I'm begging you,"

"I thought you wanted Daniel,"

"What?" she asked confused and then all a sudden she pushed Daniel. "You used your power didn't you!" she yelled.

He smiled. "Of course,"

So he did use it. I growled and was about to attack but Aro stopped me.

"Alec calm down," he said and I obeyed.

Jade grabbed my hand and I smiled.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"For what?"

"Not believing you,"

I pulled her out of the room and into mine's.

"Do you love him?" I asked.

She leaned toward me until we were a centimeter apart.

"Alec Volturi you are the only guy I have ever fell for. I love you,"

"Are you just saying that?" I asked.

She raised her eyebrow. "Don't make me slap you" she said.

We laughed. "I love you too," I said and crushed my lips to hers.

**Jade POV**

I was so relieved Daniel's gift faded off of me and now I can have my Alec back. I rolled on top of him not breaking our kiss. His hand stopped at my hips and I broke the kiss.

"I think we should take it slow," I said while sitting up.

He sat up and smiled. "I understand," He sat up. "But don't take too long," he said and winked.

I giggled. "Why does everyone call you and Jade the witch twins?"

His expression changed from amusing to unreadable.

"When Jane and I were human the village we lived in always tried to find witches. Our parents didn't hang around us a lot. It was like they were afraid to. So since they weren't barley there for us I made sure Jane was safe. On our seventeenth birthday we found out that our parent reported to the village that we were witches. After I heard that we ran but they found us and burned us at stake. Before we could die Aro found us and deceased the whole village. I guess we were lucky. After that we were known as the witch twins and everyone feared us. Until now," he stopped and looked at me grinning. I smiled. "You are the only one who stood up to my level was you and it turned me on,"

I smiled. "So you've been turned on before?" I asked surprised.

"Only by you, no one can successfully seduce me,"

"But that doesn't count because I didn't even try to seduce you,"

He chuckled. "So you want to seduce me?"

"Yeah, I can give it a try,"

"Knock yourself out," he said grinning.

I pinned him on the bed and trapped him by putting my knees near his hip. I moved closer to him and kissed his neck.

"Jade I will advise you to stop before I rip your clothes off,"

I looked at him. "You wouldn't,"

"Do you want me to show you that I will?"

Is that a trick question?

I heard someone clear their throat. I turned my head and there stood Tanya.

"Off him now," Tanya ordered. This bitch is crazy.

"Tanya I prefer Jade on me actually," Alec said calmly.

I sat up and move so that I was sitting on his lap. He sat and wrapped his arms around me.

"Alec don't act like you didn't love that kiss,"

I rolled my eyes.

"I hated it. It made me almost lose my love. Also I can't stand you so why would you think I would love it,"

She gave me a look like she was going to kill me. I smiled at her because I would love to see her try.

"Anyways I just wanted to tell you that I'm staying for two decades," she said and then she left.

My eyes widen. But Alec calmed my by kissing my neck.

"She isn't worth being stressed about," he whispered on my skin.

I got up. "I need to change," I said and pecked Alec on the lips. "I won't take long," .

"I love you"

I smiled. "I love you too," I said and walked in my room. I closed my door and went into my closet. It felt like someone was in my room. All a sudden someone put their hand over my mouth and stabbed something in my neck. Everything went black.

* * *

I woke up tied with barbed wire on a chair. Someone came into my face and I blinked to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Tanya.

"Told you I would get you back,"

I snarled.

* * *

**Cliffhanga! Reviewww! :]**


	11. I Want You To Feel The Pain I Felt

**A/N: Stephanie Meyer owns everything except for my characters**

**Jade POV**

I saw two other vampires turned away from me talking about something. Tanya grabbed my face forcedly turned it to look at her.

"I'm talking so you listen,"

I held myself back from attacking even though I'm tied up.

"Anyways I'm here to tell you that my plan worked out perfect. You will end up missing and Alec will have a theory that you ran away because you didn't love him but you would actually be dead. And then he will come to me for comfort and the rest I would shall not go into details," she said smiling evilly.

I rolled my eyes. She looked angry so she punched me. Oh, she shouldn't have done that at all.

**Andy POV**

Tanya asked Alayna and me to 'kidnap' Jade and 'kill' her. But Tanya is just simply stupid so she didn't think this through at all. Alayna and I were talking about how quickly Jade is going to escape and I bet 5 minutes and she said 10 minutes. I've known Jade half of my life, its five minutes.

Alayna and I turned around and looked at Jade and she looked at me. She looked confused, betrayed and I winked.

Her expression calmed down and turned into a tiny grin while Tanya was still babbling on.

Tanya turned to us.

"You two come here,"

We walked towards her.

"Any of you want to make her feel pain?"

We shook our head. At the corner of my eye I say smoke coming from behind Jade and then a sudden wind blew it away so Tanya won't smell it.

Tanya sighed in frustration. "You guys are scared bitches,"

I held back my growl and Alayna looked like she was going to attack but I touched her shoulder so she can calm down.

Tanya turned back to Jade and punched her again. Jade let her head hang which made her hair cover her face.

"Yes you should be sad and afraid because this is the last hour of your life. Any last words?"

Alayna and I backed up a couple of feet.

Jade chuckled and her head was still hanging.

"What is so funny about dying?" Tanya yelled and punched Jade so hard she stopped chuckling and lifted her head up. We all gasped at her eyes. They were orange red.

Jade looked at Tanya.

"Nothing is funny about dying. What is funny is how you planned this all out. You see I have five gifts if you weren't listening 2 months ago. Also when I was changed I found out when I'm extremely pissed the fuck off my eyes turn orange red. Also I really don't need to use my talent to see what is going to happen next at this very moment. You see, I'm going to show you my non-tied hands and I will give you five seconds to run. To be honest sometimes I'm not good at counting especially when I'm anxious or as I was saying extremely pissed the fuck off. And you did try to kill me so you're not getting away this easy,"

After that Tanya was backing up slowly. Jade waved at me and stood up stretching like she was just waking up. So she did burn the wire. Smart girl.

She sighed and looked at Tanya.

"So you want kill me? How is that going for you?" she asked while walking towards her.

Tanya growled and tackled her. Jade kicked her off which made her fly through the wall and into the woods. She got up and looked at Alayna and me.

"Excuse me for a couple of minutes," she said and walked in the woods. I ran after her but stayed a few feet away.

Tanya threw Jade into a tree which fell and she didn't get up.

Tanya smiled and looked at me.

"I win,"

As I looked at where Jade was lying, she wasn't there.

"As much as I want to kill you I won't because I want you to feel the agony and pain I've went through in my life," A voice that came from behind Tanya.

Tanya turned around and faced Jade.

"And by making you feel that pain…..well that's for to you see," Jade said and grabbed Tanya's neck.

Jade closed her eyes, bit her shoulder quickly, and made her fall to the floor in pain.

**Jade POV**

I looked at Andy who saw everything and ran. I heard him running after so I just stopped and sat down.

"How's my eyes?" I asked.

"Still red,"

I sighed. "I can't go back like this. I don't want Alec to see me as a dangerous deadly vampire, I can't,"

He sat next to me. "Jade, he loves you too much to worry about that,"

"I think I should leave. For a half a year at least. I need to get myself together,"

"I won't stop of course. So it is your choice. I'll just be the messenger,"

"I'll leave for five weeks. Tell everyone I am coming back so they don't need to worry,"

"Wait. Why are you leaving?"

"When I use that gift I can't control myself for a while. It's like I'm a newborn all over again. Being isolated from everything helps me calm. And it takes a while,"

He nodded and hugged me. "Make sure you bathe," he joked.

I laughed. "Okay. I'll see you in five weeks,"

He waved and ran out of the woods.

When he was out of sight I got up and walked around the forest.

After 5 hours of walking I stopped when I saw a vacant house.

I walked in and turned on the lights. I take that back it is not a house; it's a mansion, in the woods. Convenient.

It smelled like it was abandon for decades.

This is going to be a long five weeks.

**4 Weeks and 6 Days **

**Alec POV**

It's almost five weeks and I've been counting down since Andy told me. But there is something deep inside of me that is saying she isn't coming. Alessandra walked in my room.

I didn't bother looking up.

She sighed. "Alec don't worry she's coming back,"

I shook my head. "No, she isn't. Why would she leave without saying goodbye?"

"Maybe what she did was too much for us to witness. Also Aro sent me to tell to you that we have visitors,"

"Who?"

"The Irish and Amazonian Coven,"

I nodded and got up from the couch. She walked out and I followed behind her. When we walked in the throne room I was welcomed with a hug by Maggie.

"Uh, hello," I said. Personal space invaded.

She flipped her hair and walked back to her coven. Everyone else greeted their selves like any other person would to a witch twin.

I turned around and walked out. I'm really not in the mood. I heard someone walk after me. I stopped and turned around. Maggie.

"I just wanted to say, if you need anything I'm available,"

"You can't help," I said and walked away. I walked on the balcony and leaned on the banister looking down.

I heard the door.

"I don't need your help!" I snapped.

I heard the person walk closer to me.

I snarled. "You can't do anything to make me happy. Only my true love Jade can. If she comes back then I'll be the happiest and luckiest guy in the world. But now I'm empty. So leave,"

I felt her kiss my neck in the spot to makes me shiver. Only Jade knows that.

I turned around and saw my world smiling at me.

"I was coming back you know," Jade said grinning.

I smiled, picked her up and spun her around.

She giggled which was like music to my ears.

I set her down and looked into her eyes. "Please don't scare me like that ever again"

"I promise," she said and then crushed her lips to mine.

It felt like the first time we have ever kissed.

**Jade POV**

I will never take 5 weeks again. I pulled away and leaned my head of his lean but muscular chest.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too"

The door opened.

"Alec are you sure you don't need- oh sorry," she said and left.

I looked up at Alec.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Maggie trying to flirt with me, which she can't. Only you can make me want to rip your clothes off,"

I nodded. "I'll have to see it for myself,"

"I can do it right now"

"No this shirt is my _Invader Zim_ shirt you shall not rip Gir up,"

He chuckled. "Fine," he said and kissed my neck. "I missed you," he whispered with his lips still on my skin.

I shivered in lust. "I missed you too. It was very hard to be without you for that long" I said.

"So that means no more five weeks of missing in action,"

I grinned. "Of course," I said and pecked him on the lips.

Now to figure out how to explain to everyone about Tanya being a human.

* * *

**Review more and i will make the chapters longer and i will update quicker!**


End file.
